Stuck In The Past: Extended Edition
by mkpunk
Summary: It is the year 2012, Phil Diffy meets the girl of his dreams, Keely Teslow. One problem, she is stranded on a time vacation from the year 2121. She gets stuck in the past and now must adapt to her past (Phil's present) and keep her secret. Kind of a romantic comedy (emphasis on comedy.) Rated T for slight themes and Pim-related chicanery. Edited and extended version of the original


**This is the TBT project I mentioned on my tumblr (reallymkpunk for the Mick Foley like cheap plug.) I decided to go back into my ****Stuck in The Past**** story and heavily edit it, re-write it and expand on it. Look back at the old story, It is scary how much growth I've had as a writer, especially from the original first chapter. YIKES!**

**Just like ****Stuck in The Past****, I do not own the rights for ****_Phil of the Future_**** even though I really wish I did. Can you say Hollywood teen comedy blockbuster if I did? Yeah, I bet you can...**

* * *

This story is about two very different teenagers. They are as different as can be but they were destined to be with each other. Keely Teslow and Phil Diffy. Two teenagers that would not likely be together for various reasons.

Keely Teslow is a 15 year old girl who is like any other teenage girl. She is into fashion, the latest technology, hanging out with her friends at the mall and listening to music. The only family she has, is her mother named Mandy. She never remembered her dad because he died when she was young. However there is one thing different about Keely than most teenage girls, she is from the future.

Keely was born in the year 2106. It is now the summer of 2121 and her mother is finally taking her on a time vacation. In the future you can go anywhere pretty fast. You can go around the world, to different planets, even to another galaxy at the blink of an eye due to transportation tubes so it vacations as we know them is not how people from the future. Rather, people from the future take time vacations, visiting as many time periods as possible.

This was not Keely's idea of fun but her mother thought that was the perfect thing for her because she kept thinking of the past and how she loved the past. However that was 10 years ago before the latest future fashion and technology took up her thoughts. She went through with it to please her mom. Keely has always been a people pleaser and a go with the flow kind of girl. Perhaps this would be an adventure she could tell her friends about when she got back, even if only for the shenanigans that her mother took her on.

Meanwhile Phil Diffy is a 15 year old boy who is a bit of a nerd. He is an over-achiever. He is a normal kid in the present. He is into technology and he takes this to heart wanting to be a producer for television broadcasts. He is even in a high school class specializing in producing the daily announcements. He lives in Pickford, CA in 2012 with his loving mother named Barbara; his bumbling but loveable father named Lloyd; and his annoying, and slightly megalomaniac sister named Pim.

He has never really had any friends, well other than Seth who a geek. He wonders why there are kliqs at H.G. Wells Middle/High School. It's not that he can't fit in, he just wonders why he cannot be himself. He wants to breakout and be something more than the mathlete. Being a mathlete doesn't get him respect around school the way being an athlete does or how being a trend setter like Tia or being cool like his somewhat friend Owen is.

This is their story. The story how they met, became friends and became much, much more. And to think, it almost didn't happen...

* * *

**Pickford Mall ****Pickford, CA**

**Friday December 21, 2012**

The date is Friday December 21st 2012 Keely and Mandy Teslow just landed in Pickford, CA. Mandy just hit the cloaking device on the time machine to disguise it as a modern day recreational vehicle. They step out of the RV wearing their time suits.

"I hit the temporal pump valve to flush correct?" Mandy asks her daughter.

Keely wasn't watching but does not want to let her mother know so she replies, "You sure did mom."

"That's good," Mandy looks at her remote control shaped object that has a slight satellite dish on it and a video screen.

Keely looks at the mall and seems disappointed in it as she asks, "Why does this mall only two levels?"

"Because they did not start making malls taller than four until they made the Mall of North America in 2029 Pumpkin Butt." Mandy replies.

"MOM! Must you continue to call me Pumpkin Butt?" Keely asks.

Mandy pouts before stating, "I'm sorry but this is exciting. We can Christmas shop in the past. I don't think your uncle would come here so we can easily shop for him for once."

"You mean the clown," Keely says rolling her eyes at the thought a relative of her's is a clown. "What time do we have to back at the time machine?"

Mandy looks at her daughter and questions, "You mean the RV right?"

"Yeah sure, the RV. Like it's not a dead giveaway we're from the future wearing our Teslow family time suits" Keely deadpans.

"Yeah about that, let's get back in the RV for a moment.," Mandy says before leading Keely into the RV. She zaps them with the Wizrd. Keely exits in a pair of pop-star pants, a long sleeve shirt and a light sweatshirt while Mandy exits wearing an eighties off the shoulder Def Leppard Pyromania shirt and a pair of torn up jeans. Keely just shakes her head.

"What is this?" Keely asks point at the outfit her mother came out of the RV looking time machine in a disapproving tone.

Mandy smiles before replying, "I'm fitting in Sweetie."

"Right and this does not look like 1985 Momdonna," Keely deadpans.

"Yeah, you are right. Let me check the Wizrd," Mandy states before looking at her the remote controlled shaped object in her hand and it shows the year is 2012. Mandy slaps it frustrated. "Oh, we're in 2012. That's almost thirty years too late. We must have gotten off at the wrong time stop. Dang it, I wanted to catch Def Leppard before their drummer lost his arm and Madonna before she got big."

Keely rolls her eyes and puts her hands on her hips and questions. "So how are we going to experience one of those 80's rock shows that you always rave about mom?"

"We could always try heading back there before we go home," Mandy replies. "But first, let's do some authentic Christmas shop."

"OK." Keely say smiling at her mom. She hears cat-calls and laughter at her mom's attire. Keely feels bad about the misguided fashion of her mother. She is wearing an old style and needs a makeover desperately but she cannot bare the cross of telling her. Somehow Keely got dressed right for the time period and fits in rather easily. They walk pass several stores including an Apple, a Claire's, a Tilly's, a Walden, a Express, a Hot Topic, a Rue 66, an American Eagle, an Abercrombie & Fitch a Victoria's Secret and a Bath & Body Works before getting to the food court in the center of the mall on the bottom level. Keely looks in awe at all the different stores compared to the malls in her time. They looked like real stores as oppose to different kiosks that they see in their mall and she wanted to remember this to tell her future friends.

"So Sweetie, here is some money from this time period. Buy something nice for your friends and yourself." Mandy says handing over money to Keely.

"Thanks mom. See you in thirty minutes?" Keely asks.

"Make it an hour." Mandy replies before waving good bye to her only daughter.

Keely goes off in her own direction. waves back saying, "Bye mom."

* * *

Meanwhile Phil Diffy is in the food court getting tacos with his younger sister Pim. His mother asked him to take Pim so they can Christmas shop and he reluctantly agreed taking her. It has not even been an hour and he is already annoyed with her because she had to get tacos while he wanted a slice of pizza and they don't have the time to stand in two separate lines. They get to a table and look at order to separate them. Pim got three soft tacos combo with no lettuce while Phil got a hard taco and a burrito combo. As Pim opens up her order she looks at her brother and sees him looking at his meal as he eats it. She reaches in her purse and pulls out a bag of lettuce strands and puts some on one of her tacos. She puts the bag away and looks angry as her brother looks up from his meal.

"What is wrong? You barely touched your tacos," Phil comments concerned.

Pil groans before replying, "The pimpled up, moth breathing morons behind the counter got the order all wrong. I said 'no lettuce.' What part of 'no lettuce' do those knuckle-dragging Neanderthals don't get?"

Pim gets up and is ready to storm off and possibly throw the order right back at the staff at the fast food taco place but Phil gets up to block her. "We don't have the time for it. I can get the lettuce off for you," Phil reasons.

"Whatever Dash." Pim complains sitting down. Meanwhile Phil as Phil is trying to get the lettuce shards out of the taco as he sees a beautiful blonde haired teenage girl. One he's never seen before but he swears he knew her somehow. She is with an older woman dressed like she got back from Rocklahoma. Phil can't help but stare at the girl. He has forgotten about his sister and her messed up order, his Christmas shopping that he needed to finish and the food he had on the table in front of him.

"Earth to Phil," Pim says trying to divert his attention from the trance he is in. "Phil!" Pim quietly yells as she waves her hand in front of his face. "PHIL!" Pim yells, finaly breaking Phil out of his trance.

"Yes Pimple?" Phil replies.

Pim rolls her eyes before saying. "Well isn't that the first time I heard that one." Pim looks at the now solo blonde. "What is it with you and falling for fashion zombies that you can never get with Peter Parker?"

"Me, fashion zombies. Please, I am a nerd. Fashion zombies like her would never be caught with me. I bet she knows Tia." Phil remarks trying to dodge Pim's question while trying to steal glances at his new crush.

Pim smiles at the agreement before replying, "You said it not me Dash. If I were you, I'd worry about your image first. There's no way you could meet a girl like that looking like that." Pim scans up and down Phil's attire, a button down shirt, a comic superhero shirt and jeans.

Phil knows Pim is right. He does needs to change his look to be with a girl like that. He doesn't know if this stunning blonde beauty is different than the other girls at school who are only into their image and social status. He feels something different about her but he cannot put his finger on what it is that is driving him to her. _"I am not like Seth, I am not like Grady."_ He thinks to himself. _"But I am not Owen."_

"What store do you need to go to Pim?" Phil asks.

"Oh, I am done. What about you?" Pim replies with a question of her own.

Phil looks concerned and questions, "Please tell me you didn't buy everything online and it's a bunch of gag gifts like last year?"

"No it's not," Pim assures her older brother with a smirk. "But you didn't answer me."

Phil sees Keely heading to Express. "I may need to go to Express." Phil remarks.

"Oh great." Pim starts putting her hand on her head. "Phil is going from geek to hipster."

"Oh come on Pim, I am a nerd. There's differences between the two. A geek only like one thing they gravitate to, nerds have many other interests." Phil states.

Pim says removes her hand before replying, "Right, you keep telling yourself that Peter."

* * *

Keely walked into Express looking for clothing she could give to her friends. She already has several blouses already in her arms. She turns around from the rack and bumps into a dark haired tan skinned teenage girl wearing a pink skirt, black leggings, a stylized black shirt and a pink jacket.

The tan skinned girl says, "Sorry."

"I'm sorry, I bummed into you." Keely replies before looking at the girl's outfit. "Cute outfit."

"Thanks. I don't think I've seen you around before. Are you related to Candida?" The tan skinned girl asks.

"Um, no. Can't say I know her," Keely says thinking on her feet.

"You must be new then, I'm Tia." The tan skinned girl introduces herself.

Keely introduces herself, "Oh, I'm Keely."

"Where are you from?" Tia asks.

Keely thinks, she can't say she is from the future. "Oh I am from Arizona." Keely replies thinking that sounds really good, thinking back that her mother drove her through there in the 1950's and wouldn't let Keely try to find anything but 50's rock n roll on the car radio earlier on during their trip.

"Oh, isn't it hot there?" Tia question.

Keely shakes her head and remarks. "Not really, I thought it was kind of cold."

"Huh, I guess I was right in social studies after all." Tia says with a dumbfounded smile on her face.

"Any time," Keely says smiling.

Tia eyes the purchases in Keely's arms before commenting, "Nice tops."

"Thanks. I am getting them for friends," Keely remarks before being interrupted from her thoughts by a crash. She sees a dark haired boy falling over and knocking over a row of mannequins by the front of the store, ruining the display that was set up. He even took out the sign for the Christmas sale in the store. The store bursts into laughter. Tia laughs along with most of them. A smaller blonde haired girl wearing an attitude tee outside the store shakes her head at what happened.

"What a loser." Tia remarks.

Keely has seen similar things happen but not in person and she really feels for the dark haired boy that just fell into the store display. She asks, "What do you mean?"

"That's Phil Diffy, he's a total nerd," Tia says.

"He can't be that bad Tia. Do you even really know him?" Keely wonders.

Tia shrugs her shoulders and replies, "I guess not but I was always worried about fashion and guys. He's not fashionable and he's a boy so I don't have interest in him. Plus he knows what's going on in school. I have trouble keeping up with all the different gossip."

Keely feels sorry about what happened to the dark haired boy. He looks hurt and embarrassed. He runs out of the store and grabs the blonde haired girl that is standing out of the store with a grin on her face and heads out of the mall.

"So do you want to get something to eat?" Tia asks Keely.

Keely turns her attention to her new friend. "I would love to but I need to meet my mom. She was finishing up her Christmas shopping." Keely says. "Maybe, some other time perhaps?"

"Alright. Do you want my phone number?" Tia asks.

"Yes, that sounds fine but I am not sure when I'll be back. I am just here for the holidays." Keely wishes she could tell the whole truth but she knows it's a no-no as Tia writes

Keely hugs her new found friend and heads out of the mall and out the entrance she entered with mom just 15 minutes before. She wants to help that boy but she don't know how she can do it. Perhaps she could use the time machine. She hasn't been allowed to touch it before but she thinks this is an extreme case that would qualify for it. _"Helping some out through using a time machine that's different, right?"_ Keely thinks to herself as she opens the RV door and steps inside and sets the time machine to go back to ten minutes ago in the past. After setting the proper time coordinates in the console so she can send herself in the past. She pulls the lever and successfully send herself into the past. But in her haste to set things right, she forgot to reset the temporal pump valve.

She goes through her Wizrd and finds the Replicator ap. She opens the ap and scans herself. She used her replicator to create a clone of herself and changes the outfit with the Wizrd and herself to not give send redflags. The clone Keely has a band shirt and a short black skirt with spikes at the hem above the knee. _"This aught to look different enough to not cause problems." _Keely thought to herself.

"Hello," The Keely clone introduces herself.

Keely says, "Hi me. We have to help that boy."

"Which boy?" Clone Keely inquires in typical fresh clone fashion.

"He's a cute dark haired boy that is a button down shirt and is about to knock over mannequins and make a fool of himself in front of one of the stores but I don't know his name," Keely rambles.

"Ooo, I like cute boys," Clone Keely replies.

Keely nods and replies, "Yes we have to help him."

"I like helping cute boys," Clone Keely squeals.

Keely rolls her eyes and thinks to herself, _"Why must clones be so stupid?"_

Keely grabs her clone and runs into the mall and wait besides the entrance of Express and sees the boy walk toward it with the smaller blonde haired girl by his side. "Alright Pim, wait out here." The boy says.

"Oh come on Phil, I want to see if you have an epic fail." Pim says.

"Please, I am not clumsy." Phil replies walking away entering the store. Pim has a smile on her face.

"He doesn't suspect a thing. I untied his shoelaces when he was trying to fix my order. Gotta love my fake lettuce." Pim says before maniacally laughing.

"Why would she do that?" Clone Keely whispers to real Keely.

"I don't know." Real Keely says. She thinks Pim maybe this Phil's little sister or something. That seems logical right? "Alright distract Pim, act like one of those survey people. I'll handle Phil."

"OK" Clone Keely says as she walks over to Pim.

"What do you want fashion zombie?" Pim asks.

"You think I am a zombie?" Clone Keely asks worried.

"Yes, you got brains on your lips." Pim says with sarcasm in her tone.

"Oh I do?" Clone Keely touches her lip as the real Keely rolls her eyes at the stupidity of the replicant before she hits the button on her Wizrd and untied Phil's shoes together and retied them individually. As the waves hit the shoes, Phil feels a wave flash through him and feels his shoes feeling tighter. He looks down and sees they're tied again.

_"Huh, I wonder how they got untied."_ Phil wonders. "PIM!" Phil yells. Pim leaves the store area trying to hide from her angry brother, leaving the clone Keely alone in the middle of the mall. Phil turns his head and goes back to shopping and sees the blonde who he had previously saw by the food court talking to Tia. He shoots her a smile. The Keely in the store catches it and smiles back. The Keely in the bushes smiles at the sight of the cute potential couple in front of her.

* * *

Meanwhile the Keely who time traveled with the clone grabs the clone. She zaps the clone into a mannequin for a store named Hot Topic and uses the Wizrd to make her look like she belongs there. She then buys a few things and meets up with her mom.

"Hey Pumpkin Butt," Mandy says waving at her daughter. Keely feels embarrassed.

"Mom, must you always do that?" Keely asks.

"Yes I do. Now let's try and get to that concert," Mandy says grabbing her daughter in a hug.

They walk out of the mall and to the RV looking time machine. Mandy gets in the driver's seat while Keely is in shotgun seat next to her.

"To rock and roll," Mandy yells while Keely rolls her eyes.

Mandy tries to turn on the time machine but it fails to launch into the past like she wants. Mandy tries again and it also doesn't work sending them into the past.

"What is going on?" Keely asks not feeling the normal thrust from time travel.

"I don't know. Did I reset the pump valve when we got here?" Mandy wonders out loud.

"Um," Keely stammers realizing she didn't do it either when she saved Phil from humiliation. "I thought you did."

"Well, it looks like I didn't. I guess we are stuck here for the time being." Mandy says.

Keely does not know what to think at the revelation. On the one hand she had a cute boy and an already made friend in Tia to keep company with, but she would not have too much contact with the friends she had in her future.

* * *

**Well just like the original first chapter, I'll end it there. If you liked this, please favorite, follow, give your review and perhaps share it. If you want to read more of my fics, check the iCarly/Victorious crossover for ****_iHave Super Powers_****. I'll admit it is a lot more different than this story but if you are a superhero fan like I am and into those shows, it can be a good way to spend your time. Thank you again for reading, if you got this far...**


End file.
